1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to heating apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved radiator heat distributing apparatus wherein the same is directed to the distribution of heat relative to a radiator member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiant heat is typically directed from a conventional radiator assembly and typically requires a time delay to heat an associated environment. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a heat distribution structure receiving an associated radiator therewithin. Prior art structure relative to the distribution of heat and the like are set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,823,768; 4,768,212; 4,856,581; 4,705,097; and 4,841,557.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved radiator heat distributing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.